1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detergent composition for fuel-system parts, which detergent composition is applied by adding same to fuel.
2. Description of the Invention
Conventional detergent compositions for fuel-system parts were added at several tens to several thousands parts per million (ppm) to fuel so that gum, varnish, carbon deposit and the like built up on the fuel-system parts of vehicles would have gradually been rendered cleaner while using the same vehicles over prolonged periods of time. It was thus difficult to solve, with such conventional detergent compositions, engine troubles in shorter periods of time when some foreign matter had stuck on fuel-system parts and had developed such engine troubles.